


Burnt Out (a FNAF AU)

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU will be explained more in the description, Angst, BB and JJ in the AU are twins, Bonnie is worried boy, Busking, Chica and Marionette are worried mamas, Drama, Fire, Foxy is annoyed, Freddy is dad to everyone, Golden Freddy is trying to help, Marionette and the twins live with the original four in this au, Marionette's kiddos, Multi, My AU, Mystery, Pizzeria is the one from the first game, Romance, Sad times, Songs, Warning: mention of PTSD, Warning: mention of nightmares, poor babs, robots travelling, warning; angst and a bit of violence(?), who caused it?, with an added prize area and play area where Marionette and the twins reside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: It was on a cool night that would otherwise have been any other night.That is, except for the fact that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was set ablaze, the night-guard having to be rushed to the hospital and the animatronics escaping barely intact.They try to patch each other up, still shaken from the tragedy that left them with no home, and nobody to turn to, pesky journalists trying to stick their noses in when it wasn't wanted.Hardships are abound on the open road, but the Fazbear band stay together and fight to see another day, playing on the road to survive, as they travelled the country in hopes to find a place to start anew from the charred ruins of what was once their home...
Relationships: Chica X Marionette, Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

"Thanks once again for coming to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! it's been a swell time seeing you all today! G'night, folks!" Freddy announced over the round of applause and kids cheering, overlooking the crowd of children and grown-ups alike, all of them wrapped up in the show or doing their own thing; finishing up their meals, getting ready to leave, or loitering around the games and tables while waiting for siblings, friends, kids, parents, you name it.  
Freddy shared a happy, performer's grin with his fellow animatronics; this was the life.  
This is what they were built for, and boy did they love it!

But, oh gosh, it could get quite tiring, especially for the poor staff who were usually run ragged as the day went on.  
The tired, stress-riddled faces of the teens and young adults working on the games, food and maintenance said it all; the day had been long and loud, and the ones who weren't of the mechanical persuasion couldn't wait until they finally clocked out so they could get some well-deserved sleep.  
He watched as the cleaning staff began to emerge from the darkened rooms and other halls to help out with the main floor, bathrooms, kitchens and the other rooms down the corridors connecting them, the sound of vacuums humming alongside the clanking of buckets, running water and gentle swishing of brooms were almost like music itself; couples with the murmurs and laughter of the people operating the cleaning supplies.

"Great show, you guys" Freddy addressed his co-stars; Bonnie and Chica, while Foxy peeked back out from Pirate's Cove to see if it was safe for him to join the others.  
By the way Bonnie and Chica had started bickering, he figured not, and darted back into his little hideout with the soft sound of the curtains closing.  
"You were late on your cue, Bonnie!" Chica piped up, trying to make sure her cupcake didn't escape, followed by a disgruntled "Oh, here we go again!!" coming from Bonnie who had looked up from tuning his guitar.  
The two bickering over Freddy's head was enough to drive him mad, since they were arguing since this morning for an unknown reason.  
At least, that's what it seemed like to the blue-eyed bear.

"Alright, you two! Enough already! Can you just calm down for five minutes?" Freddy exclaimed, exasperatedly, stunning the two into a shared shocked silence.  
"Look, the point is, a cue may have been missed and some unexpected turbulence in the show may have occurred, but I for one am quite pleased at the turnout. Now I don't want to hear you two arguing for the rest of the night, is that understood?" he asked sternly, arms crossed.  
Bonnie lowered his ears and he looked down at his red and white guitar, Chica giving a soft sigh, before the two -much like children getting caught sneaking out after bedtime- replied in unison, "Yes, Freddy."  
"Now then, you two, it's not long before the night guard comes in. Everyone in your places" Freddy instructed, the duo getting in their standard positions either side of the star attraction to wait for the guard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike came in eventually, plopping into the desk chair about midnight, turning on the monitor and lazily flicking through the cameras, checking the animatronics to see if and when they were going to move around.  
Free Roam sure was something, he thought, though he hated to admit it scared the daylights out of him when the characters would randomly pop up outside his window, or leap at him to give him a scare.  
Thankfully, the glitch with the endoskeleton was just a rumour, as management had told him, and -to him, anyways- it seemed as if there was something more behind those glass bulb eyes.  
Either that, or the few weeks of working in this place was starting to take a toll on his psyche, making him question the possibilities of events and the animatronics around him.  


**REST IS A WORK IN PROGRESS, SORRY!**


	2. Fire Fire

Red.  
Blue.  
With an orange glow behind it; the fire engines and police cars closed in as the building was ablaze, flames roaring like a captured tiger with intent to bite.  
All the prizes, the equipment, even the old and stinking Springtrap suit were burning and causing ugly clouds of black smoke to rise up from the hazardous environment that once had been the location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

All the other animatronics had gotten out barely in time, with the security guard, Mike Schmidt, in tow.He was coughing an awful lot as the paramedics attended to him, the group of animatronics gathering together in one group.  
"Ok! Everyone here? Chica? BB?" Freddy panted out in a panic, doing a quick scan.  
Thank the Gods, everyone was here!  
Marionette was holding the crying twins, Chica positively shaking as she attempted to comfort the fellow female.  
Bonnie was silently staring, holding onto his guitar that escaped with a few scratches and one of the tails singed on it, leaving it discoloured.  
Foxy was just....in shock.  
Freddy was just thankful that they had all gotten out, and that the toys were in their own location further in the state.

"Our....our home..." Bonnie whimpered, staring in disbelief as the remainder of what was once their beautiful and lively home now turned to ashes and rubble.  
Foxy scowled, trying to block out the sirens, a flurry of news reporters in a van coming their way, Freddy placing a hand on the pirate animatronic's shoulder as if to say, "leave it."  
The noise was growing louder, making Foxy's ears go back, scowl not leaving his face, as he glared at the pompous-looking reporter getting out of the news van, wading through the crowd with a guy lugging a huge camera on his shoulder, sirens still going off as the crowd grew larger and larger.

"Freddy, what do we do?" Marionette asked, her melodic voice -which was thick with tears- snapped Freddy out of his stunned daze.Freddy sighed and looked at the floor.  
"I....I'm sorry, Marion...I...I don't know..." Freddy replied in a solemn tone, Chica holding the puppet close to her, her arms wrapped around tight like Marionette was about to fade or take off.

"What's gonna happen to us, Mama?" BB asked, looking up at Marionette, who rubbed his back lovingly.  
"I..I don't know, baby. We'll see" Marionette sighed sadly.  
"No. No, this isn't fair! we gotta find somewhere safe" Chica squeaked."I'll be scrap before I see any of my friends hurt or abandoned!"  
JJ just sniffled, holding onto her brother with trembling arms, seeing firemen rush in and out amidst the chaos, trying to put out the chaotic flames that had engulfed their home.  
Terrified, both she and BB turned their heads away, hiding against Marionette's torso, still trembling, as they felt their mother's spindly fingers resting on their backs, holding them closer to her.

Bonnie took yet another look at the burning ruin of their home, feeling himself trembling even more. He was finding it harder and harder to keep it together, and it only got worse when he saw Mike being carted into an ambulance.  
He let out a scream, and sprinted off, running towards Mike and ignoring the gasps and murmurs of the crowds, Mike's hacking cough cutting through the deafening cluster of sounds.  
"Mike! Mike, wait for me, buddy! Please wait!" Bonnie cried out, only to see the paramedics slam the doors of the ambulance and start the engine.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, don't take him! Please don't take him away!!! MIKE, NO!!!" Bonnie yelped in pained desperation, trying to catch up with the ambulance.  
Trying to get to his colleague, who he considered a friend; sure, he'd played his fair share of pranks on the night guard, but it was safe to say he and the others did consider him a part of the family, even after the endoskeleton glitch had cleared up after many painstakingly long nights of fixing and checking.

But now it was too late.  
The ambulance drove off, and Bonnie was left on his own in the middle of the road while the chaos carried on.  
He felt his world spiralling into mayhem all around him, his hearing cutting in and out from all the noises, red optics brimming with oil as his eye colour flickered dangerously from red and white to black and white, and back to red.  
Frozen, in stunned, pitiful silence, until he felt the point of a hook poke him slightly as an arm wrapped around him, guiding him back to the group.  
Foxy was gazing down at him, his visible yellow eye showing concern for the two of his crew-mates; one in the ambulance, and the one next to him.  
Feeling his face crumple into despair, Bonnie latched onto Foxy like a scared child, and began sobbing into his shoulder, crying hard and for what felt like an eternity.  
The stoic fox didn't speak, but -against his better judgement- his metal arms wrapped around Bonnie's body, securing him tightly to his chest.

Freddy, however, was trying his darned hardest to shield his family from the reporters, who were closing in like sharks, wanting a few sympathy shots for another suited man in the news studio.  
The animatronic bear hated this with every fibre of his mechanical being, wanting to escape with the others and find a safe place to recover.  
Furthermore, he couldn't be more baffled at how this started.  
Was it faulty wiring? the technicians being negligent with their work? He was unsure, but one thing he DID know, it sure as hell wasn't the robotic family that had done this.

Looking around, he turned to the group, trying to get their attention.  
"We need to go" he croaked. "We need to find somewhere to seek help and shelter."  
"How do you suppose we do that, Freddy?" Chica snapped, brows furrowed.  
"Let's face it, anywhere is better than these reporters prying in to what happened" he replied, in an almost identical tone, though his voice wavered.  
"Look, let's get ourselves to a mechanic, or robotics expert, or someone. Patch ourselves up, and then we'll think about it" he sighed, looking deflated.  
"Freddy's right" came the low, ethereal voice of Goldie.  
"Now is not the time to quarrel or fight, we need to get help as soon as possible."  
The others seemed to whisper amoungst themselves, looking reluctant and solemn.  
"And we better be quick about it, some of us have a few burns and marks from the flames that need fixing" Freddy said, with a determined nod.  
"Aye, I agree. Let's get goin' lads an' lassies" Foxy spoke up. "Best we get ye lot ta someone who knows what they're doin'. We'll follow yer lead, Skipper" he added.

Freddy took a deep breath and straightened his bow tie, leading the way down the shadowy streets, the gaggle of animatronics following close behind him, heading off into the unknown.


End file.
